goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lou Strickland Sees The New TC Movie While Grounded
At the cinema, Lou Strickland walked over and he eyed at the Top Cat Begins poster. He looked astonished. Lou Strickland: Oh my gosh! Really? A new Top Cat movie? That's one of my must-see movies! I will ask my parents if I can go see it. Lou Strickland went home. When he got home, he walked into the lounge and walked up to his parents Alan and Kimberly Strickland. Lou Strickland: Hey, mum and dad! There's a new Top Cat movie playing at the movies! Can I go see it? Alan and Kimberly Strickland were stubborn. Alan Strickland: No! Lou Strickland was dismayed. Lou Strickland: Why not? Alan Strickland: First of all, you should be ashamed of yourself for using a robot clone of Top Cat to get him arrested and having him end up in Dog Jail. And second of all, you - are - still - GROUNDED! Kimberly Strickland: You heard your father. When he says no, he says no. Now go to your room. Lou Strickland went to his room in a huff. He was indignant. Lou Strickland: It's not fair. Why do my parents have to be so so so so so so so so so boring? I will be seeing that movie anyway. Then Lou Strickland beamed, and he had an idea. Lou Strickland: Oh! I've got it! I'm gonna sneak out of the house and see the new Top Cat movie! My parents sure need better protection when I'm grounded. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lou Strickland rushed to the window, and he climbed out of the window, and he was now flying. Lou Strickland looked suspicious. Lou Strickland: Wait! Why am I flying? Who did this? Then Lou Strickland heard the voice of GoAnimate Logic as the word 'GoAnimate' flew by. GoAnimate Logic: That would be me, GoAnimate Logic. And I forgot to tell you, you are grounded for life. Lou Strickland: Well, that was random. Lou Strickland looked happy. Lou Strickland: Oh wait! I see the theate right there! Then Lou Strickland flew inside the theatre, and he walked up to the reception. Movie worker: Welcome to AMC Show Play 7! What movie do you want to see? Lou Strickland: I would like one ticket for the 2017 American-animated Top Cat movie, please. Movie worker: Sure! Your movie is playing in Screen 12! Enjoy the movie! Lou Strickland walked off to Screen 12. Lou Strickland: Thank you! Lou Strickland walked up to the refreshment stand, Refreshment man: Hello! Would you like any refreshments? Lou Strickland: I would like a medium-sized box of popcorn, please. The refreshment man gave Lou Strickland a medium-sized box of popcorn to Lou Strickland. Refreshment man: Here you go! Enjoy! Lou Strickland walked off to Screen 12, taking the box of popcorn with him. Lou Strickland: Thank you! Later, Lou Strickland was sitting in the auditorium and he was eating some popcorn, and the voice in the screen announced. Screen Voice: The movie will start in seven minutes. 90 minutes later... Lou Strickland returned home, and then he entered the lounge where his parents were waiting. Alan and Kimberly Strickland were looking angry. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, where were you doing? Lou Strickland was feeling horrified. Lou Strickland: Um, uh, uh, uh, uh, I. Uh, uh, uh. Uh, uh. Uh, uh. I, I, I went to the movies to see the new Top Cat movie. Alan Strickland: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh my god! Lou Strickland, how dare you go to the movies to see the new Top Cat movie?! You know I told you no! And yet, you deliberately disobeyed me! Kimberly Strickland: You know you're not allowed to see any Top Cat movies is because of what you did to Top Cat in the 2011 movie! You got him arrested, didn't you?! Alan Strickland: Exactly! This means you're grounded for 750,000 millenniums! And you better not get the film on Blu-ray! Now go to your room and close the door until I call you for dinner! Lou Strickland went to his room, crying. Lou Strickland: Waaaaaaaawawawaaaa! CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Alan as Alan Strickland Kimberly as Kimberly Strickland Joey as GoAnimate Logic and Movie Worker Russell as Refreshment Man Daniel as Screen Voice TRIVIA The security guard from Lou Strickland Creates The Strickland Factory appeared as the movie worker Category:2018 videos Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Grounded Stuff